<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Can Wait by roseinthebusiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838806">It Can Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseinthebusiness/pseuds/roseinthebusiness'>roseinthebusiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hand kissing, they love each other okay???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseinthebusiness/pseuds/roseinthebusiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedue's hands have been sore and stiff lately. Dimitri takes it upon himself to ease the pain in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Can Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted Dimitri to kiss Dedue's hands. That's it! That's all my reason for writing this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue looked down at his hands as he flexed and then unflexed his fingers. He sighed. The movement hurt a bit but nothing that Dedue couldn’t handle. He debated on whether to go to the infirmary or not. On the one hand, the soreness wouldn’t really affect him until one or two days later when he would be unable to hold a quill by himself anymore. Dimitri would then ban him from doing any much needed paperwork while he gave his hands time to rest. However, if he went now, Dimitiri would still find out somehow. He wouldn’t necessarily ban all paperwork outright he would continuously ask if Dedue needed a break.</p>
<p>While the thought was sweet, Dedue felt that being outright banned from paperwork would be more troublesome than Dimitri periodically checking up on him.</p>
<p>And if Dedue were to be more honest with himself, he might even say he would enjoy Dimitiri’s doting. </p>
<p>Dedue decided to make his way to the infirmary soon after. The healer cast a quick spell over his hands but urged him to still take it easy for a few days. If he didn’t need to write for example, then he probably shouldn’t.</p>
<p>Dedue agreed and went on his way. However, being the king’s second in command, there was always paperwork or some such to finish. There were always mountains upon mountains of documents to be read and then signed by the king to approve some spending of revenue for some new structure or statue or town square or what have you.</p>
<p>Dedue thought it was meaningless for Dimitri to have to read and sign all of the documents himself so Dedue often took it upon himself to read and sign the papers that he could. The documents that expressly needed the king’s signature, Dedue would still read and then pass along to Dimitri with a synopsis of what the order or document was proposing.</p>
<p>Dimitri would often huff and tell him, “Dedue, you should not feel obligated to read all this drivel for my sake.”</p>
<p>But Dedue could tell Dimitri was less exhausted by day’s end if he had already gone through the paperwork. That was enough for Dedue to continue.</p>
<p>So Dedue rounded up the letters, documents, and proposals like he normally did and brought them all to his own study in his personal quarters. After the war, Dedue had almost not succeeded in talking Dimitri out of giving him his own wing of the castle complete with his own servants.</p>
<p>“Dedue,” Dimitri had said, “you are by far the most deserving to reside in those quarters. You have more than proven yourself deserving.”</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Dedue had said, still getting used to calling him that when they were alone, “I understand that you may feel the need to thank me in some way but please. It would be in fact wasteful to designate all that space to just myself. I have no need for all that space.”</p>
<p>In the end, Dimitri had given Dedue the suite next to Dimitri’s own chambers which was smaller than what Dimitri had originally intended. However, it was still more than what Dedue thought he would need.</p>
<p>Upon entering his chambers, Dedue noticed someone had stoked the fire as it had been rather cold these last few months.</p>
<p>Dedue put his documents on his desk and took a moment to warm his hands by the fire. Dedue tested his fingers again by flexing and then unflexing them. While still a bit stiff, they were not nearly as sore as they were earlier.</p>
<p>A knock came on the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Dedue answered, because he knew who was on the other side.</p>
<p>“Dedue, I came by to check on you,” Dimitri said while walking into the room.</p>
<p>Dedue allowed himself to take in Dimitri’s appearance. Dimitri had taken to changing into more comfortable albeit more informal dress while visiting him. A loose shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to the forearms and form-fitting trousers.</p>
<p>“I received a report from the healer today. Your hands were bothering you again?”</p>
<p>“It is nothing, Dimitri,” Dedue said. “They become a bit sore and stiff in these winter months.”</p>
<p>Dimitri joined Dedue by the fire quietly reaching for his hands. Dedue offered his hands willingly and Dimitri began to massage his knuckles by rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs.</p>
<p>“I am aware,” Dimitri said. “And yet you still disregard my suggestions to leave the paperwork signing to me.”</p>
<p>At times like these, when Dimitri had such affection and softness in his voice, Dedue had to consciously remind himself that he was not dreaming and that Dimitri, his Dimitri, loved him almost as much as Dedue loved Dimitri.</p>
<p>They often had petty couple squabbles over who loved each other more. If Sylvain or Felix had caught wind of any such squabbles, they would rightly question whether or not Dimitri was fit to lead his country. But Dedue didn’t care. He cherished those moments with Dimitri so much.</p>
<p>Dedue had closed his eyes at some point while reminiscing. The warmth of the fire and the comfort of Dimitri’s touch must have lulled him into relaxation quite a bit. When he felt Dimitri’s lips softly brush against his fingers, Dedue opened his eyes again.</p>
<p>Each soft kiss sent lovely tingles all the way up through Dedue’s spine. Dedue felt his face begin to heat up when Dimitri began to trail kisses along the inside of his palm.</p>
<p>“So quiet. Nothing to say to defend yourself, my love?” Dimitri asked, something mischievous twinkling behind his eye.</p>
<p>“Dimitri,” Dedue started, exasperated. “I- please. You know that I cannot-”</p>
<p>“I know,” Dimitri interrupted him. Dedue suppressed a shiver as he felt Dimitri’s warm breath against his palm as he spoke. “You want to lighten my workload. You say in times of peace that there is nothing else that is required of you.”</p>
<p>Dedue bit back a gasp as Dimitri placed one kiss feather-light against his wrist.</p>
<p>“I do appreciate everything that you do for me, my love. All I ask is that I can take care of you in turn.”</p>
<p>Dedue sighed and then smiled. “I could not ask for anything more.”</p>
<p>Dimitri returned the smile and Dedue felt his heart melt.</p>
<p>“I do have one more favor to ask of you tonight, however,” Dimitri said, still smiling.</p>
<p>“What is that?” Dedue asked, although he thought he might be able to guess.</p>
<p>“No work tonight.” Dimitri brought a hand up to cup Dedue’s face. Dedue cupped his own hand on top of Dimitri’s and leaned into the touch.</p>
<p>“Dimitri, I don’t think-” Dedue started.</p>
<p>“Please. I only want to spend time with you tonight. The paperwork will be there for us in the morning.”</p>
<p>Dimitri tended to procrastinate on work a bit more these days. During the academy days and even before their courtship, Dimitri would work and train until he passed out and Dedue would have to carry him to his room. However, lately, Dimitri would find excuses to spoon a bit longer, or squeeze in one more kiss, or leave the paperwork for another time. Dedue couldn’t find it within himself to deny Dimitri any of his whims.</p>
<p>They always got their work done on time and were not lazy by any means. Still, it was nice to indulge here and there.</p>
<p>“Of course, Dimitri,” Dedue said, “It can wait until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Dimitri smiled at him and leaned in to give him a sound kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dedue.”</p>
<p>Dedue answered with another kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hoped you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always welcome and does the body good!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>